


Releasing our urges

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Sucking, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Peeping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Riding, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Vampire Sex, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: This is set before the mikealson ball a what if story Rebekah catches kol in an intimate moment and wants more from him
Relationships: Kol Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 7





	Releasing our urges

**Author's Note:**

> More rebekol smut from my ff.net

_It was the day before the mikaelson ball and Rebekah needed help finding a dress she didn't have any girl friends and mother didn't want to help her as she was busy planning the party nik and Elijah or finn definitely didn't want to help her the only one left to ask was kol she'd rather have him help her then elena cause the last time asked for help she stuck a dagger in her back so kol was her only choice so she closed the dress catalog_

_And got up to go to kol's room she sped from her room to kol's but before she knocked she heard moans coming_

_From the room she got curious so she gently cracked the door she peeped in her eyes widend at the sight at_

_What she saw her older brother masturbating Rebekah knew she shouldn't be watching but she couldn't help_

_His cock was so big and thick Rebekah clenched her fists and licked her lips she wanted to go in there and help_

_Kol with his cock but she knew those feelings were wrong so she just closed the door back and sped to the living room were her mother had been sitting Rebekah just rolled her eyes and turned back around but Esther spoke up_

Rebekah is that you?

Um yes mother did you need anything?

No i just smelled your perfume and i thought you were there

Oh ok I'm gonna go back to my room now

Wait Rebekah

Mom I'm really tired can i just go take a nap

In a minute i just want to talk with you for a few minutes it's important

_Soon enough Rebekah rolled her eyes again and sighed out knowing she'd regret talking with her mom she then walked into the room esther moved over so Rebekah could sit next to her_

_Rebekah then sat next to her nervously she hadn't had an actual conversation with her mom in ages_

Rebekah I've noticed there's some things going on with you would you like to discuss them?

I don't know what you mean mother I'm fine

Look i know what it's like to be a young girl with pent up hormones and I'm sure it's a lot worse as a vampire..

_Before esther could say anything else Rebekah grew a grossed out look on her face_

Oh mother i don't want to talk about this stuff with you it was weird enough when i was 13 but it's even weirder

Now!

Rebekah please this isn't easy for me ether and plus this isn't like when you were 13

Then what is it!

I was just going to tell you that i don't want you to just sleep around cause your not some common whore even

Though your a vampire your still a person with feelings you still deserve to be treated with respect so I'd like

It if you and your other siblings didn't bring strangers into this house

Mother I'm not gonna do that i never sleep with men i don't know and besides your not saying anything about

Kol masturbating in his room!

_Soon enough Rebekah covered her mouth at what she let slip esther then looked uncomfortable_

How do you know he was Rebekah?

_Rebekah wasn't about to tell her mother that she watched her own brother fuck himself so she made something up_

I uh heard him vampire hearing remember

Oh well then I'm gonna have to speak with him as well

_Soon enough esther got up from the couch and started walking out of the living room_

_Leaving Rebekah feeling embarrassment and guilt esther wasn't wrong though Rebekah was feeling turned on_

_Quite often since it's been a while since she's made love to a man she wasn't allowed to bring boys over there_

_Wasn't any guys she took interest in there was only one person who could help her with her problem_

_Her brother kol Rebekah then grew a smile across her face she couldn't wait to seduce kol_

_Later that night Rebekah went back to kol's room knocking this time_

Knock' knock'

Who is it?

It's me Rebekah can i come in?

Sure sister

_Soon enough Rebekah opened the door and bursted in_

Kol i need you to help me go get a dress tomorrow no one else will help me and i need a person's opinion

Fine what do i get out of it

I'll let you feed on someone whoever you want

Oh really well then why didn't you say so I'd be happy to help you now did you want something else

No not really

_Rebekah said going over to kol sitting next to him she then looked over at him checking out his body_

_He didn't notice though kol then looked up at Rebekah_

_Rebekah then looked away_

Bekah why were you watching me today?

What?

Earlier today you were watching me fuck myself i knew it was you i smelled your arousal and heard your heart

Beat so i need an explanation

I..i was just-

_Before Rebekah could finish kol had pressed his lips onto hers tasting her delicious lips and lip gloss_

_He then slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting her tongue whirling it around with his he loved her taste_

_He couldn't wait to taste other parts of her soon enough kol had flipped over so Rebekah was laying on his bed_

_Rebekah wanted to fuck him so bad she's never wanted to fuck this bad before soon enough kol pressed_

_Himself down on Rebekah kissing her once more holding her hands down pushing her down on the bed_

_Her bare leg was in between his legs she could feel his bulge growing in his pants she began to grind her_

_Leg against it making kol moan into her mouth kol then broke the kiss he sat up taking her silver heels off_

_Once he finally got them off he took Rebekah's toes into his mouth suckling on them he then began to kiss up_

_Her leg Rebekah began to moan out kol finally made his way up Rebekah's womanhood he smelled her arousal_

(sniffs) yummy

_Kol then sped up to Rebekah and ran his hand up her jean skirt feeling her smooth skin he then reached her_ _Slightly wet core and began_ _T_ _o rub her through_ _her underwear_

_they began to moisten Rebekah then began to_ _Moan out_

Ooh kol that feels good

_Kol then smirked at making Rebekah moan he then slid down Rebekah and began to pull down her skirt_

_He took it and threw it across the room exposing her now soaked underwear kol then tore off the underwear_

_And tossed them as well her wet folds exposed kol smikred at the sight he then moved in closer and gently_

_Stuck his tongue inside rubbing over her clitoral hood and pushing down on it and swirling around it_

_Tasting her Rebekah then began to cry out in pleasure_

Ooh kol! ahh! Oh yeah fuck me!

_Rebekah then took her hand and ran it through kol's beautiful dark hair and pushing him in deeper and thrusting_

_Her hips kol then felt her walls clenching around his tongue as she was about to cum but he wasn't near done yet_

C'on kol fuck me you know you want it!

Patience sister I'm no where near done with you

_Rebekah's womanhood was now aching she needed kol right then_

_Kol then lifted up from Rebekah_

Wow Rebekah you taste so good

_Kol then slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it in the floor_

_Rebekah couldn't help staring at his well toned abs her eyes filled with lust she then lifted up and slipped off_

_Her shirt and tossed it she then layed back down completely naked kol looking her body over and then back_

_Up to her beautiful breasts and hard arosued nipples he couldn't wait to suck them_

_He then sped up to Rebekah and took her left nipple in his mouth suckling on it Rebekah then took her hand_

_To her now soaked womanhood and stuck two fingers inside and began pleasuring herself moaning out_

Oh yeah oh kol I'm so wet for you!

_Kol then went to her right breast and did the same to it while squeezing the other with his hand_

_Rebekah then took her fingers out and brought them up to her mouth and tasted herself she loved the taste_

_She taste natural and earthy_

Emm i taste yummy

Now wait Rebekah taste it all

_Kol then took her fingers into his mouth tasting her once more_

_He then lifted up and began to undo his pants he loved making Rebekah wait for him_

_After he finally got his pants unbuckled he slid them off along with his boxers his hard cock popping out_

_Of them he then sped on top of Rebekah and impaled himself inside her and began thrusting in and out_

Ooh yeah fuck me! Fuck me! Kol go faster!

_As he did Rebekah knew she'd be in pain but she didn't care cause she knew she'd heal_

Ahhh! Kol! Fuck me fuck me until i can't be fucked anymore!

_Kol then went faster in vampire speed Rebekah crying out tears going down her face she then felt kol's_ _Pre cum release from his cock she then reached her hand down and pulled him out of her she lifted up_

_And took kol's cock to her mouth liking around the tip first she then took him whole in her mouth bobbing_ _Up and down kol moaning out_

Oh yeah oh Rebekah that feels good

_Rebekah then ran her fangs over his cock and soon enough kol had pushed Rebekah down on her back and took_ _Her from behind he impaled her again thrusting fast_

Ahhhhhhhhh! Kol! Fuck!

_After kol had finished he slid himself out of Rebekah and layed down on the bed wanting her to be on top_

_Of him Rebekah then sped up to him adjusted herself and slid his cock back inside her velvety wet womanhood she then began to ride him Up and down she could feel her walls clenching again so she rode him faster_

Oh yeah fuck me! fuck me!

_They both then came Rebekah then slid her body down kol's all the way back down to his cock she took it_ _Into her mouth tasting his and her cum on_ _it_

_kol then ran his hands down her back down to her butt and began rubbing it as Rebekah sucked him off she then rised up wiping her mouth off and falling down next to kol_

_Out of breath ready for bed until kol turned around on his side he then took his two fingers and slid them inside Rebekah Making her wimper he then took out his fingers and then leaned down and began to pleasure her womanhood again he then began to suck off the left over cum off her legs after he'd finished he layed next to her_

_On his side and ran his hand over her face she then turned her head around to face him she smiled at him as he did to her and watched her slowly fall asleep while still rubbing her cheek_

Goodnight bekah _he said in a sweet tone_

**The next day at the dress shop**

Ok what do you think of this one too green?

_Kol then smiled at Rebekah as she came out of the dressing room in a tight green dress that fit her body perfectly_

It's perfect bekah

Thanks kol

_Rebekah then smiled at him and kol returned the smile_

**The end**


End file.
